Blame Game
by Novoux
Summary: Izaya thinks Shizuo talks far too much about his brother, for what, only his birthday? No, he's not jealous. He's just sick of his boyfriend and the stupid cookies that are apparently more important than he is. Izuo and Shizaya; rated for sexual themes.


"Oi, if you fucking grope me one more time, I'm gonna rip your damn dick off." Shizuo snaps as his back turns, trying to measure flour and failing—namely one boyfriend at fault for the lack of concentration.

"Not groping, Shizu-chan," Izaya whines, but he doesn't sound all that remorseful. No, not at all. Not with a wonderful view in front of him, clad in shrunken pajamas that fit Shizu-chan a little too nicely not to look. "Just examining the goods, ne?" Even if it makes steam come from Shizuo's ears, a predictably funny sight to see, Izaya can't help the smirk that stays even after the threat of a spoon raised and a very angry boyfriend.

A very touchable, irritable Shizu-chan. With a bow on top—a pink apron fastened behind his back, pale pink and Izaya will really have to send his gratitude to Kasuka sometime, because this is one of those things that just doesn't compare. Shizuo doesn't have to understand why Kasuka sends him a pastel pink apron, only that it's a quick present with some vague details. Izaya may or may not have mentioned that Shizu-chan likes making pastries and the color pink. Only one of those happened to be a little...stretched for the truth.

"The _goods_ aren't even done yet, so shut it." Shizuo growls, mixing dry ingredients together in a bowl while Izaya watches him move, that apron only adding on to the cheap thrill of seeing his boyfriend in such an odd outfit. Not only is it funny, watching Shizu-chan wear the pink thing just because it's from Kasuka, but from Izaya's point of view, his ass happens to look much better with a bow resting on top of it.

Like an unwrapped present, just for him and even if Shizu-chan may not be totally convinced of. Seeing as he watches his boyfriend sigh and hum to himself while he makes cookies for Kasuka's upcoming birthday, he isn't the least bit surprised Shizu-chan decided to do it in his pajamas with a pink apron. Honestly, Izaya expected a lot more fuss than this. Maybe more than the surprised look when Shizu-chan opened it earlier this morning, but then again, Shizu-chan is just full of surprises.

"Ne, but I'm _bored_." Izaya knows he's fighting a losing argument, one of them he never likes to admit to. "And making cookies for your brother will end in disaster, knowing Shizu-chan." Shizuo's muscles tense from where Izaya can see, knowing better than to cross the short distance and tease him a little more. Not yet, at least. "But you just _had_ to make cookies for your brother's birthday, _just_ because he gave you that apron of yours." And ignoring Izaya is boring, so Shizu-chan really shouldn't be doing that when he has a sexy boyfriend behind him and eyes that never want to leave the curve of his ass.

For a moment, there's no snarled insult hurled back at Izaya. Interesting, seeing as his beast is clearly seething, looking to say something and then Izaya realizes he's close to an egg, sitting innocently next to his fingers. "You know, you're a lot more quiet when I'm fucking you." And then fingers grab the egg, cracks starting to spread and the snap of the shell on the bowl is the only thing that rings in the silence between them, shortly before Izaya lets out a laugh with how silly Shizu-chan is.

"That's mostly because you're keeping me entertained, ne? Besides, you love it when you get to play with me." Izaya purrs, eyes wandering back to Shizu-chan's ass and finding himself starting to cook up ideas of what he could do if he could just get a little closer. Maybe see if his fingers fit inside those tight pants, all the way down to play with Shizu-chan and stir him up a little bit, just before showing his boyfriend how _frustrating_ it is when he's not paying attention to him. Or the growing tent that's in Izaya's skinny jeans, there since the moment Shizu-chan pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips when he lets himself inside the shabby apartment.

Sometimes the monster can just be too oblivious it starts to hurt. A lot.

"Give me a minute, quit being so damn impatient." The spoon rises, muscles rippling under the shirt that's just too small for those shoulders. Izaya stifles a noise that comes from the back of his throat, lips pulling into a pout as he leans back against the counter close to the sink. Shizu-chan really is no fun, not as he mixes the wet ingredients and goes back to ignoring him. At this point, Izaya considers ruining Shizu-chan's stupid attempts mainly because he's bored and there's no attention on him, even after that kiss with tongue and pushing him against the door.

All for nothing. Izaya leans back on his hands, teeth grinding together when his half-hard dick rubs against the tight material of his jeans, knowing he's only making it worse when he stares for so long. It's just not fair, it really isn't, when Shizu-chan can pretend so well that he can ignore someone like Izaya in favor of his brother. It's a weird relationship, Izaya assumes, that Shizu-chan has with his younger brother—mainly, having more of an issue with how much Shizu-chan practically _worships_ him. And even with the pink apron Izaya isn't convinced that Kasuka is any better than him, not when he's not the one dating a monster who has a taste for his flesh. Which he must be currently ignoring, his willpower much better than Izaya's impatience with wanting to have more than just one greedy kiss at the door and then the cold shoulder for the rest of the night.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya sighs, the soft whine of his voice doing _nothing_ to bring his boyfriend back over to him, not as he reads the stupid recipe that Izaya could have plenty of other uses for—like tearing it up. Instead of succumbing to such stupid desires (he's better than Shizu-chan at controlling himself, a master of self-control) that would only make him seem petty, he decides to push himself off the counter top and come up behind his boyfriend. It's easy enough to rest his chin on Shizuo's shoulder, not so much to be ignored even if his arms wrap loosely around his Shizu-chan's waist. "Can't you take a break? I didn't think you would actually ignore your boyfriend over some stupid cookies."

Shizuo growls, shifting his shoulder to shake Izaya off and continues to keep his back to Izaya, playing his stupid game which Izaya knows is only to make him beyond frustrated. "You want to insult my birthday present to Kasuka, then get out of the kitchen. I don't need you distracting me." Oh? _Distracting_ him?

Izaya's blood boils just a little more. He can pout and keep his arms around Shizu-chan's waist because they're not coming off no matter how much the beast growls at him—this is getting past irritation and moving into the category of being too angry to deal with Shizu-chan. Especially when he wants to be like this, Izaya never finding it all that funny when Shizu-chan shrugs off his advances like they're not worth taking time off to come stay over with his boyfriend.

It makes him angry for more reasons than he knows of.

The silence only worsens his mood. With Izaya's arms around Shizuo's waist he isn't going anywhere but he keeps his forehead pressed against the nape of Shizu-chan's neck, keeping the biting comments to himself. He's always the first one to start an argument, usual methods being provoking Shizu-chan with the endless chatter that always comes from him. And it's hard; even worse when Shizuo ignores him and he won't have anything to do with him until he's done, but he's so slow with making these things and making enough of them to feed all of Ikebukuro. Izaya's not about to give up when he's taken the time to come over, knowing that it's not rare for him to do but at least Shizu-chan could appreciate him a little more, especially when he's frustrated like this.

"Flea, I told you to wait." One of Shizuo's hands come away from holding the bowl, fingers overlapping Izaya's in a much smaller gesture of affection, never taking his eyes away from the recipe and mixing more things. "When I'm done you can have your filthy parasitic way with me, all right?" It sounds too good to be true— _hey!_

"'m not filthy, Shizu-chan," Izaya sighs into the beast's skin, lips pressing into a knob of bone. "You're taking too long, and you're going to bore me to death before you try to come up with any more half-attempted witty insults." Shizu-chan's skin is salty, sweet with sweat and his apartment is a little cool, so it's probably just him and his high body temperature. Shizuo's fingers running over his and gently prying them off his waist only means some form of defeat, something Izaya won't accept even if Shizu-chan kisses his fingers and keeps them in his.

It doesn't last long when Shizuo's hand releases his, pulling the other off of him easily so he can move to grab the flour again. Now Izaya feels even more put off, teeth grinding with a little more force than before and he doesn't want to hear the stupid excuse that Shizu-chan has, because he isn't satisfied with this whole act of ignoring him so casually. Not that he means to sound petty, only that Shizu-chan is _his_ and spending at least most of the month doting over Kasuka isn't something Izaya would rather deal with. "Just go wait, take a shower or something. I'll be done in an hour."

His fingers clench into fists—no, he is _not_ angry right now. Certainly not when his hands come back around Shizu-chan and he's not this friendly this time, not as his teeth graze against Shizuo's flesh and threaten to bite. "I don't want to wait, Shizu-chan. You've been making me wait all month to hear about something other than your little Kasuka," he growls, teeth scraping back to the knobs of Shizuo's spine and he's not going to care if Shizuo growls at him for the name, he's sick of this and he's not about to put up with any more of the steaming that makes his blood seethe and spit—forcing him out of his normally perfect self-control. He's not even the jealous type, more the sick of listening to doting about younger brothers instead of hearing something much more geared toward _him_ whenever he's over.

"Since when did you listen to me, flea?" Shizuo shakes him off again, lightly, and Izaya refuses to budge as his lips assault the side of Shizuo's throat, winding up his jaw somehow and scraping over his ear. "You don't care anyway, since you talk enough for the both of us."

"Shizu-chan," Izaya warns with a lower growl, reaching the end of his very long fuse cut quite short. "Even for Valentine's Day you didn't take me out. You talked to your _brother_ instead of me." Shizuo makes a noise low in his throat, Izaya's teeth hitching on the spot below his jaw and high on his throat. And he moves teasingly, punishing scrapes of teeth with only a lashing of tongue, lips rough enough to make this sort of violent kiss instead of the affection it's supposed to be—he's never been good with these stupidly romantic things, anyway.

Shizuo snorts, exaggerating the eye roll Izaya can feel as he attacks the skin of his boyfriend's jaw. "I hadn't seen him since my birthday! What gives, acting like you're jealous all of a sudden?" And the stupid brute just hasn't noticed anything, not the distaste when he texts Kasuka and Izaya has tried long enough to ignore the transgressions that keep piling up. But now his hands find it's a much better idea to test the limits of Shizu-chan's pants, fingers playing over the waistline and spreading to as low as he dares with the growl rumbling in Shizuo's throat.

"Damn it," Shizuo bats his hands away, this time with more force than the last and Izaya almost looks hurt. As tempting as it is to hit the flea in the face he'll just have to catch his wandering hands, turn his head to the side and take in the look of impatience in his boyfriend's eyes. Clearly meant for him, he knows that and he knows that maybe he's been rambling too much but Izaya has to learn how to not be so damn spoiled—like that will ever happen. "You don't have any patience, do you." Kissing Izaya comes easily enough, lips over rougher ones that have the tendency to want more especially when he's this...desperate, to say the least. His boyfriend doesn't seem to have too many qualms about it, happily taking over the kiss that's meant to be simple and sweet by introducing that tongue of his, noxious and too addictive for its own good to back away from.

He should've seen this coming. But for now as long as Izaya kisses him, licking over his lips and taking Shizuo's mouth as soon as his tongue coaxes his teeth away. From there it's battling with Izaya's tongue, too enthusiastic to pin him and try to end the kiss. Which leads to Izaya dominating the kiss, hands slipping and moving out of Shizuo's wrists to press against his boyfriend's shoulders, fingers rubbing into muscle as he coaxes Shizuo to turn over.

Pressing him against the counter top Izaya's fingers busy themselves once again, one hand slipping into Shizu-chan's hair and the other curling above his ribs as he deepens the kiss with a tilt of his head. Shizu-chan doesn't argue as much, eyes slipping shut when he's starting to realize what exactly he's been missing, hands coming around the small of Izaya's back and planting themselves hesitantly. Like he's supposed to be doing something else, which clearly isn't as important as the kiss that takes every breath of his, not allowing him to pull away for long besides parting his legs as Izaya's hips press up against him.

Shizu-chan looks much better like this, especially when he moans just as Izaya presses against him more firmly, feeling his erection starting to build again when Shizuo rubs against him, not as hard and surely not as knowledgeable in the art of dealing with being ignored for far too long. He's much more receptive to the bites that pull at his lower lip, coaxing over his tongue as he draws a moan from one of them, not sure and not caring all that much if the hands on him tighten into his shirt. Besides, with every ripple of muscle pressing up against him it's hard not to notice how much his dick swells, too tight in his jeans and Shizu-chan's erection is starting to press into his. It's perfect like this, things going Izaya's way for once and he can kiss and suck like this so long as Shizu-chan keeps holding him close, wanting the kisses that he's been missing in favor of his boring little brother.

And like all good things, they come to an end as soon as Shizu-chan gains some bearing of himself, panting softly and maybe not as hard as Izaya, but the glower sent toward his boyfriend doesn't help the heat in his jeans. "I'm trying to finish this, Izaya. Stop pestering me." It's not meant to be rude or annoying because he still kisses Izaya's forehead in something that's like a half-assed apology and what Izaya won't take for an answer, not as the hands in his shirt loosen and let him go like he's just going to take that and go mope somewhere else.

"I want to finish this too, ne?" Izaya pushes back against his boyfriend, making a slow grind of his hips and feeling the sigh slipping from Shizuo shuddering itself down to his groin. It's just not fair like this, not when his boyfriend is trying so hard not to seduce him and he's the one that's been doing it all, so why shouldn't he be getting a little luxury for once?

" _Later,"_ Shizuo growls in his ear, no kiss for him as he tries to push Izaya off but Izaya can prove himself far too quick to catch, especially when his finger dips into the cookie dough batter and it's smeared over his lips, finger pushing against his teeth. And before he can bite and tell Izaya to stop playing his damn games Izaya's finger is gone and his lips are pushing against him, forcing the sweet taste into his mouth along with an eager tongue over his, sweeping and licking and it's hard enough telling his boyfriend no.

Izaya growls and it spits fire down his spine, because Izaya is sexy when he's possessive and Shizuo hates it when he gets the look of asserting himself as the one who's in charge. Especially for what he wants, tongue slicking over the corners of his mouth and despite the sweet taste Izaya just keeps drinking him in, taking all that he can with that greedy tongue of his. But when those hands find their way to his thighs he knows this is going to be bad, since there are cookies to be made and Kasuka's birthday is _tomorrow_ and he has to finish them.

Except Izaya doesn't have any agenda that will let him do just that. No, he's got to make this even harder, to show Shizuo what it means when he's angry and when he gets angry Shizuo knows, since he feels it from not just Izaya inflicting his moods upon him. It's more in the hands that rub against his erection, straining to become fully hard and the stupid pajama pants of his aren't helping him at all in trying to be convincing to himself that he doesn't want this. And he really does, Izaya's fingers squeezing and stroking and it feels too good to tell himself that he shouldn't be doing this now and it's better to wait until later.

"Izaya, I have things to..." Shizuo tries to get in the small voice of reasoning, choked off by more kissing that tastes sweet and he may like sweet things but he likes the taste of Izaya a whole lot more. Those fingers on him are on the waistband of his pants and he can't think clearly, maybe he'll apologize to Kasuka for being a little late on his gift and he really can't say no to the things he wants.

"Later," Izaya parrots, fingers skimming over Shizuo's hips and he tugs at the waistband, pulling them lower and lower while his hands take the time to explore. He parts from Shizu-chan's mouth, kissing down his throat and pausing to lick and bite at collarbones. Shizuo shudders all the while, most of the motions stifled because he hates that Izaya can elicit them from him so _easily_ like it's no work at all. Maybe it isn't, seeing as Izaya is as addictive as he is a little shit who happens to have a habit of distracting him with anything he does.

Shizuo's hips jerk with the first touch of cold fingers on him, those damn pants finally off and Izaya can focus on squeezing and pulling him free from his underwear. He's so hot and hard and it's a pretty picture of Shizu-chan when he groans, blush spilling onto his face that he can try to hide and it won't do much more than convince Izaya to stroke him, circling around the tip and digging the curve of his thumb into the weeping slit. His own cock already stains his jeans, no help needed for getting aroused at the very alluring sight of his boyfriend, quite literally at his fingertips.

Ah, there's just no helping it. He really is greedy, maybe a bit too jealous at times, but it's all for the greater good. And if Shizuo won't tell him no, then there's no reason to stop.

(Besides the fact he probably won't be able to contain himself if Shizuo _does_ try to stop him.)

"Shit, stop fucking _doing_ that," Shizuo hates how stupid he sounds, not that Izaya can win his games so easily and make him feel too good all at the same time. "Don't just—!" He swallows a sound that's a partial moan, the most of it slipping down his throat and shivering under the muscles in his belly tightening. Izaya gives him this look of happy coincidence and sadistic pleasure, having too much fun partaking in stroking him and getting every sensitive spot to buzz and burn with desire.

"Doing what, _Shizuo?_ " Izaya registers the look of _shit_ and he knows how screwed Shizuo is, though not yet and he's aching badly to free himself of his jeans and just have a little more of his boyfriend.

Cracks start forming in the counter top from how hard he grips it and of course it's going to be Izaya's fault, just like everything else is. He can handle it, especially when he keeps _touching_ and stroking and pulling—he's really going to be the death of him one of these days.

"For fuck's sake, what do you need, a formal invitation?" Shizuo hisses, bucking into Izaya's fingers too readily and brushing the wet patch in his boyfriend's jeans with the over-sensitized skin of his cock head. He's trying to school himself to not break his counter, not _again_ after the last several times and Izaya laughing at him the entire time, though on the other end of the hands grasping at him, and much closer to bare skin on cold counter top. "I want you, _now,_ and I'll rip off that fucking smirk of yours if you laugh at me one more time." It's a clear warning, going by how the apron comes off (after being carefully untied, hitting the floor with an unsatisfying lack of ribbon now available) and Shizuo _dares_ him to grab it.

Izaya's a cheeky bastard, which is something he prides himself on far too easily. So dipping his finger back into the cookie dough bowl, catching fallen chocolate chips against the side and slicking his finger back into Shizuo's mouth shouldn't even be a surprise. Not when he kisses like he means it, ignoring the awful taste for now so long as his eyes flutter shut and he doesn't seem so intimidating when he kisses like this.

Too bad for Shizuo when it never lasts this long. Even if his pants fall to his ankles and he kicks them off to somewhere close and he's dripping wet, Izaya's still a pest when he grabs his shoulders, pulling away too sweetly with pouting lips and tasting too sinful for his own good.

"Ah, sweet." Izaya sticks his tongue out and Shizuo has _had_ it and if he forces Izaya against the other side of the kitchen counter then it's still his bastard of a boyfriend's fault. Izaya recovers easily enough, catching Shizuo and turning him back against the counter because Izaya's the one with the oil, kissing him while he slicks his fingers with oil and Shizuo prepares for a premature death. Make that murder.

"Too sweet for me, ne? Shizu-chan really just..." Izaya murmurs against his boyfriend, grinding his hips against Shizuo's and one of Shizuo's hands decides to cooperate, pulling down his jeans with a tug that probably rips seams and will make Izaya angry when he finds it. Or amused—hard to tell with that self-assured smirk of his as he presses his fingers against Shizuo's hole, warmer now but still too much to handle when he kisses too softly with an edge of roughness to it.

Shizuo likes to think he's in control of things. Really, it shouldn't be an argument over control when he's been trying to bake cookies. As stupid as they sound somehow it happens and he'll blame Izaya when Izaya can bitch until he turns blue that Shizuo ignores him too much. They'll play this stupid game, teasing just like the fingers catching on his hole and the two that press into him too quickly he forgets to breathe—until Izaya's against his lips and nipping at his lower lip while his fingers start slow thrusts in and out of him. Something that shudders comes from his mouth, breaths quickening and uneven and feeling too dizzy for this, eyes shutting somewhere in between moaning and tasting Izaya in the same breath.

Despite Izaya's best efforts, his boyfriend still clenches tightly around his fingers, enough to break him if he wanted. "Relax, Shizu-chan," now isn't the time to gloat as sorely tempted as he is now, being a good sport just to see more of his boyfriend let loose a little. "You're going to break me if you keep squeezing too much, ne." Izaya's voice is just a murmur in his ear, on his boyfriend's lips and it sounds convincing to himself—maybe he's gotten too good at knowing Shizuo and how to make him groan without abandon, breaths shaky and ragged as he kisses back.

His fingers rub against Shizuo's inner walls, taking his time to commit every sound to memory and they're all cute individual ones, from frustration to almost complaining that Izaya's too slow when he's just _careful_ about these sorts of delicate operations. The other hand steals time in fisting itself in the thin material of his boyfriend's shirt, tracing muscles as they move under his touch.

"Sh-shit," Shizuo swallows thickly against his lips, not so tight around him and open to a third finger that spreads inside of him with ease, thrusting in and out and his hips start rocking against Izaya as soon as they pull back out. But Izaya's only doing it for easier access, since face-to-face isn't easy like this and having Shizuo pull himself up onto the counter, spreading his legs and wrapping them around his waist, it's a much better position. And quite the view, if Izaya would dare to mention. "Izaya, you gotta..."

The word he's looking for is _move_ and Izaya knows he can comply with this, thinking of teasing and quickly banishing it because he's already dealt with too much punishment. Being ignored takes a toll on him and he's not quite himself as he _almost_ rushes to slicking himself up with oil, leaning over his boyfriend while pressing himself inside of the hole that swallows him too eagerly to not groan. Slick thrusts that are far too agonizing to wait through are necessary, he reminds himself as he strokes Shizuo's erection, light and gentle and teasing while he waits for his boyfriend. It's a necessary evil, knowing that if he doesn't do it right then neither of them get to have sex and that's just no fun. Especially when he's been waiting far too long for this, _knows_ Shizu-chan has been too, and maybe that's why his self-control is really just screwed up.

That, or Izaya is just too charming to resist. Being as selfish as he is, he'd say all of the above. But for now is just focusing on Shizuo's expressions, watching and feeling him as he opens up a little more, still taking him in easily and when the slightest trace of pain leaves the furrow in his brow then Izaya pulls himself out to the tip. It's more for show and the arm wrapping around his neck telling him to _don't fucking play games_ to thrust himself back in with a wet sound and one low moan from the both of them. Shizu-chan can be loud, he remembers.

And maybe he takes out a little bit of frustration in punishingly taunting thrusts, wanting Shizu-chan to forget the stupid cookies and the fact that he's just satisfying an urge for now, later back to ignoring him again. Forget about his boring little brother who can't be as important as Izaya and even if Shizuo says they can't be compared then he doesn't want to hear it—not when he hears the talk of how _wonderful_ Kasuka is and then having to hear the spiel about how he's such a bastard. Really, he'd be honored if it weren't for the whole part about Kasuka and how Kasuka _this_ and Kasuka _that_ which may happen to drive him a little insane. After all, listening to Shizuo obsess over Kasuka to the point it could carry on in the bedroom makes him the tiniest bit angrier.

Until fingers wrap in his, uncaring if they're slick with fluids and hands are pulling him close, suffocatingly so, like he's not guilty of being frustrated or supposedly jealous. Shizuo's lips are mouthing his name in a mantra between moans and breathless pants, making it even harder to resist when he can drive his thrusts against his boyfriend's prostate—he can't help it, can't help wanting that feeling of relief and weightlessness so long as his boyfriend is there and just for a little longer to pretend. It's not fair that Shizuo holds him close like this and he grips his hands with the same gentle strength he's known for too long to not scrub out of his head when he tries to convince himself that Shizuo doesn't deserve this.

And unfortunately for him, the arousal coiling in his stomach is building at a rapid pace, though not as frantic as Shizuo, whose moans become closer to each as they string out of his mouth and force Izaya to kiss him through the sweet taste that plagues him. He'll never escape it, just like he'll never escape how much it takes for his boyfriend to do these _things_ to him without sounding like some lovestruck stupid sap and all the games he plays will never justify anything if Shizuo can see right through him. But with his lips on his boyfriend's he can't think, freeing one hand to stroke him in quickening movements, thrusts gaining speed and timed to every pull of Shizuo's erection in his hand.

"So tight around me, Shizuo," Izaya growls against his boyfriend's lips, taken aback by the kiss that leans up to capture him and pull him down, the threat of orgasm too fast to think and consider that Shizuo is the one who's pulling him along, playing him like the vulnerable fool he always is. It's a weakness he doesn't like to admit to, never in front of Shizu-chan and never without his own refuting argument.

It's even worse when Shizuo is underneath him like _this_ and he's still just as dominating as his beastly nature implies.

The hand in his tightens, lips slide over his in wet kisses as Shizuo moans, body shuddering and trembling down to the bones as he comes with a boneless sensation racing through his veins. Izaya's not much longer after, already hearing the words of a confession that comes too easily and slips through Shizuo's lips and into his, injecting him with this drug that's keeping him too stupid when he really shouldn't be indulging. But as he comes, blinding fast and driving deep into Shizuo, name on his lips and thinking of just how beautiful his boyfriend looks, sexy and slick with sweat that makes his shirt cling to perky nipples and every contour that's still him.

Sometimes things like this are impossible. Getting rid of Shizuo's sense of duty when it comes to _those_ cookies, however, is a bonus. And there's nothing like the feeling of triumph, wet kisses continuing on and neither of them are talking and it's fine, so long as Shizuo doesn't dare say something stupid and piss him off even more. _Fine,_ he's a little more than mad and if he's going to use protozoan terms to describe an infectious protozoan weakness then that's how it's going to be.

"You bastard," Shizuo grunts against him, content and entirely too much so to lie on the counter top with Izaya on him, simply because they fit together too easily and it's never been fair. "You're gonna make me spend an extra hour making cookies, and then more time cleaning off the damn counter—which you're going to do, so don't even start, jealous flea."

Well, victory does have its downfalls. "Jealous? I'm not jealous of your tedious brother, Shizu-chan." Izaya huffs, removing himself from the far too comfortable heat of his boyfriend and taking a rag to wipe himself off with. He'll have to ditch the shirt too, covered in white stains, though it's not too much of a loss to walk around naked. Maybe it'll get him into a little more trouble if he can swipe the forgotten apron off the floor, too. "You're an idiotic protozoan, what would you know?"

"That you're jealous of _cookies,_ " Shizuo huffs, straightening himself and taking Izaya's offered shirt to use. But he's not done yet, oh no. Not until Izaya is pinned against the counter and that smirk isn't so satisfied. "And you still don't get that I love you. Stop acting like a child, yeah?" A slide of lips on Izaya's and he's the one with the victory, looking all too proud of himself as he retrieves his pajama pants with a second look to Izaya, possibly in stunned silence.

"...I hate how casually you admit things like that."

"You get used to it, dealing with jealous lovers all the time." Shizuo can feel the glare burning into his back, finding it a good thing that all of Izaya's pointy sticks aren't in reach. "'sides, not like it's gonna kill you."

And then Izaya saunters up to him with the look of a fat cat with the cream. "I love you, Shizuo."

It's annoying how easily he says it. And means it.

* * *

 _Really late, I know. Tried to get the inspiration to write porn all day with no luck and a stomachache. But hey, it's still Tuesday, so I did it. And I learned that as I keep writing, it gets easier to write so much porn. Which may not be a good thing._

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
